Alanna Reyne
Alanna Reyne is a character in Book 1 and 2. She is the secondborn child and only daughter of Darren and Mileena Reyne, as well as the younger sister of Willfred and older sister of Tinnet Reyne. A gentle, naive girl, she dreams of faraway lands and fairytales. Background Alanna was born as the second child of Darren and Mileena Reyne, the younger sister of Willfred. Always her mother's favourite, Alanna was spoiled heavily by her, but did not grow up as an arrogant or entitled girl. Instead, she was always sweet, the sunshine of her family. When her brother Tinnet was born, Alanna immediately took a liking to the younger boy, taking her role as an older sister very seriously. The two became inseparable for most of their lives together, dreaming of adventures and faraway lands, travelling around the castle and generally having a good childhood. A few years ago, Tinnet was sent to Casterly Rock, where he was to squire for Lucion Lannister, the king's son. Alanna was disheartened by her brother leaving, though she eventually learned to cope with this after several months. That is to say, she never stopped missing him. Book 1 Broken Vows Alanna is first seen looking for her brother, who is overlooking the plains surrounding Castamere, in the wake of Loren Lannister's arrival at the seat of House Reyne. Informing him that their mothers wishes his attention at the courtyard in order to greet the king and his entourage, the siblings make their way down the tower, where Alanna reveals to Willfred that she is scared of what the future might hold for them, with the king arriving and all. Willfred, realizing that she is serious, stops to hug her. In the courtyard, they meet up with their parents, as well as Two-Face and Lea Paladin from their household. They witness the arrival of Loren Lannister, as well as his son Lucion, the lords Quentyn Crakehall and Stevron Marbrand, as well as Vashord Tallian, the king's general. To Alanna's joy, Tinnet is also with them and the siblings have a heartfelt reunion. However, the joy is cut short when it turns out that Willfred has been chosen for an important mission and is supposed to travel to the Reach, to the town of Raylansfair. Dismayed at her big brother having to leave, Alanna shares a heartfelt goodbye with him, not knowing if she will ever see him again. Appearance Alanna is a young woman, just barely a maiden. Looking a lot like a younger version of her mother, she is tall and skinny, with dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes, albeit hers are a bit darker than Mileena's. Thin of waist and long of face, she has high cheekbones and narrow lips. In general, she is considered pretty, very much like her mother in her youth. Personality Unlike her serious father, Alanna is a dreamer, who is quite naive. She imagines faraway lands and fairytales, often spending her time daydreaming about the adventures she wishes to have, the people of foreign kingdoms, charming princes and romances. Despite being naive, she is also a thoughtful girl, with a knack of overthinking certain situations. She cares deeply for her family, but also for others in general, having a good heart and being largely free of the arrogance many highborn show. Being a very emotional girl, she is quick to burst into tears, no matter if they are tears of joy or of sorrow and she also tends to worry more than she probably should. Relationships Darren Reyne Darren's and Alanna's relationship is a bit cooler than those she has with the rest of her family. Being her father, she sees him as more distant, but also respects him as a person of authority in her life. She is not afraid of him, but has a healthy respect and admiration for his strength and determination, seeing him as unique and irreplacable. Mileena Reyne Alanna is Mileena's favourite child and not only because of how similar they look. Mileena loves Alanna dearly for being her only daughter and for being so sweet and innocent. She goes out of her way to make sure that Alanna has it the easiest out of the Reyne children, even if she is not afraid to discipline her if necessary. In return, Alanna loves her mother deeply and trusts her completely. Willfred Reyne Willfred and Alanna have a typical sibling relationship for the most part. Being the younger one, Alanna looks up to her older brother, yet can't help but be annoyed by his antics at times. In return, Willfred is annoyed by her emotional outbursts, occaisonally even making fun of her. However, he knows when she is serious and they ultimately both get along very well. Tinnet Reyne Out of the entire Reyne family, Tinnet is the one Alanna gets along with the best. The two spend as much time together as possible, going on imaginary adventures and making plans on how to spend the rest of their lives. They are best friends, lacking most of the bickering siblings usually have, particularly compared to Willfred and Alanna. However, Tinnet has grown up during his stay with Lucion Lannister, making him in many ways the more mature one despite being four years younger than her. Lucion Lannister Immediately after seeing him, Alanna developed a crush on Lucion, albeit a shallow one, based solely on his attractiveness and skill in combat. She is also very upset when Willfred angers him. Lucion's feelings about her are currently still unknown, though Willfred at least suspects him to be anything but honest about any feeling he might reciprocate. Lea Paladin Alanna and Lea are close friends, despite their different backgrounds. The slightly older Lea acted like a surrogate sister for Alanna back in the day where the girl had no other friends, which caused them to become thick as thieves, best friends and confidantes. Though she is technically her handmaiden, Lea takes care of much more than the usual duties for Alanna and would probably do anything for her, knowing that the feeling is mutual. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Book 2 Characters Category:House Reyne Category:Castamere Category:Characters from the Rock Category:Highborn